The Lantern
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: LASHMYK. Lash and Myk go camping together, and fight over a lantern. What trouble will they get in to this time? R&R.


"_Lash_," Myk tried to grab the lighter from him.

"_What_, Myk?" Lash shoved her hand away. He couldn't get the stupid safety off the lighter, and it wouldn't light with the safety on.

"Just gimme the damn thing," Myk reached for the lighter again. "C'mon."

"No!" Lash swatted her hand away again. "I'm a big boy. I can do it myself."

"It's getting dark. And cold. Why did I ever agree to go camping with you?" Myk pulled a sweater out from behind her and put it on over her head.

"Because, I'm awesome," Lash dug his fingernail under the safety, prying it up. "Hah!"

"We dont even have a _trai_ler, we're sleeping in a _tent_," Myk pouted and crossed her arms.

"We're roughing it, deal with it," Lash turned away from Myk, lighting the lighter in front of his face. "Where is the lantern?"

"I don't know. I have to pee. What do I do?" Myk rocked back and forth, biting her lip.

"Ew! Don't tell me that- go in the woods, away from here. FAR away from here," Lash looked over his shoulder and pointed into the woods. Myk got up and ventured into the dark trees, looking back every few feet to make sure she didn't get lost.

"Ack!" Myk tripped over a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground. A similar sound in the distance told her that Lash was mocking her. Shimmying between two trees that grew close to each other, Myk pulled down her pants.

Back at the camp grounds, Lash still couldn't find the lantern. He'd searched through the tent, but was afraid to go through Myk's personal belongings. Even though they were best friends and they'd known each other since pre-school, she was still vicious about privacy. She would absolutely kill him if he looked through her stuff.

"'Kay I'm back- _what are you doing_," Myk saw Lash on her side of the tent and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I can't find the lantern!" Lash whined, looking up at her.

"Oh my God," Myk crossed the tent, hunched over, and grabbed the lantern out of her backpack. They went outside and sat at the picnic table outside their tent.

"Give me the lighter," Myk put the lantern in her lap.

"Give me the lantern!" Lash put his hand out for the handle.

"No!" Myk shielded the lantern from Lash, twisting around.

"Then no to you!" Lash pocketed the lighter, growling at Myk.

"Gimme."

"_You_ gimme!"

"No _you_ gimme!"

"NO. YOU."

"Gim-"

"Gimme-"

They had both reached for what they wanted at the same time, and they ended up closer to each other than comfortable. Their faces were inches apart, her hand was on his waist, and his hand was in her lap with the lantern.

"Just... Gimme..." Myk looked Lash in the eye and growled.

Lash closed the gap swiftly, grabbing the lantern from Myk's lap, then backing away, scooting backwards on the bench. Myk stared at him incredulously.

"_What_ was _that_?!" She gawked at him. He laughed at her, but couldn't shake the tingly feeling on his lips. Myk sputtered, "_That_ was _cheating_!!"

She wiped her mouth, lunging for the lantern, only to end up face down in Lash's lap.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," Lash held the lantern over her head and stared down at the back of her hair. She shot straight up, glaring at him.

"Don't you talk to me," she spat, turning away from him.

"Hey!" Lash reached out to touch her shoulder. "I was just _kidd_ing." Myk grunted something awful and swung her leg over the picnic bench.

"Don't even bother lighting the lighter," She sighed, not angry any more. "I'm tired. Going to bed."

"Oookay," Lash set the lighter and the lantern on the table, getting up to follow Myk into the tent.

"Are you coming too?" Myk looked over her shoulder at him. She dug through her bag and took out flannel pajama pants and a wife-beater.

"I guess I'm tired too," Lash turned around to shield his eyes so he wasn't watching Myk while she was changing.

"Kay," She said a minute later, saying she was finished changing. Lash turned around and grabbed his own pajama's of eerily similar uniform. They slipped into their respective sleeping bags and were silent.

"Myk?" Lash turned over, facing her back.

"Hmm..." She hummed sleepily.

"Sorry for kissing you," He said sheepishly.

"S'okay. S'quite alright," She slurred, turning over to face him.

"Hah, so you wouldn't mind me doing it again?" Lash raised an eyebrow at her, although she couldn't see it in the dark.

"I never said _that_," Myk laughed, more awake now. She turned back over, and Lash scooted closer to her, breathing on her neck.

"Lash, what are you doing?" Myk groaned, very tired.

"Body warmth," Lash said in a 'duh' tone. He was about to reach his arm around her when she slapped it away.

"DONT," She yelled, laughing.

"Don't what?" Lash said innocently.

"We're in a tent, and you're trying to spoon me. This isn't Brokeback Mountain, Lash," Myk turned over and faced him again.

"Oh come on," Lash scooted closer to her, breathing on her face. She scrunched up her nose at his warm breath.

"Good night, Lash," Myk closed her eyes, scooting closer to Lash's chest.

"Good night, Myk," He put his arm around her, pulling her in.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_--_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


End file.
